Walk Through The Town
by 77madman
Summary: My OC Aroun takes a walk through Ponyvile and meets with all the Mare six on his way through his rounds. If these become popular I plan to do a full on romantic story with my Oc and a certain Rainbow marred pony :3


Chapter 1:Twilight Sparkle

It was a warm summer's day in Ponyvile, the chatting of birds filled the air and the town was brewing with activity, everyone was up and about. All expect for one single pony. The Pony was Aroun, he was currently not outside; playing, chatting or sharing in social interaction, no, and he was sitting alone in his dark, gloomy home; reading. The book he was reading was a red, leather bound book, which was old and wary, its spine looked ready to snap and allow the pages to fall apart, the book was entitled "Legends and Tales By Tom Oldhoof, it was one of Aroun's top books, he must of read it a few hundreds of times. While reading his book, Aroun was sitting in his own personal library, a room large enough and so filled with books of all types and kinds that it would and could even rival Twilight's own library, but Aroun preferred to keep his books to himself; some of these books were, unaccepted by pony sat by a fire to the back of the room, the fireplace was made of finely carved dark stone; it went well with the dark wooded look of the rest of the room, embers burned bright in the fire and Aroun just sat calmly; with his nose firmly placed in the book and its content.

After sometime reading, Aroun closed up his book and turned his head to his clock that hung above the mantle, he grounded at the time, 1:32 pm, it was Monday and that meant that he had to go into town to pick up his weekly supplies. Aroun didn't mind going into town so much anymore, he had been here for some time now, but he was not a very, accepted member of the community, apart from The mare six, no-one really cared for him, not that he gave a hoof about them, but, even to someone like Aroun, after some time, it does start to pain to be disliked so, the townsfolk saw him as an evil and cruel Colt, and okay, he was, but he was not all bad, maybe .

Aroun left the room and headed to his door, he picked up his saddlebag on the way there, he walked out the door, then shut it and locked it with a burst of his own magic; a spell he learnt a while ago while traveling around.

Aroun started along the dirt road that lead down the hill that his home was stationed on and went all the way to the main entrance of Ponyvile. While he walked, Aroun's horn glowed and a piece of parchment appeared and floated not far from his face, it was a list of his tasks he had to do for today, Aroun looked it over and muttered aloud to himself.

"Okay then, first order of businesses. I need to go to Twilight's Library, she should have got my book in by now. One good thing about that pony, she is smart and organized, I can respect that" Just then the list vanished in a puff of flame and Aroun kept walking along, the journey from his home to Ponyvile was short and sweet, and best of all, it allowed him time to switch his brain off and just enjoy the fresh breeze and the sounds of the nearby wildlife; something he was silently thankful for.

After a while walking, Aroun arrived in the town, as normal, it was booming with life and ponies ran around with their lives, blissfully unaware of how much danger lies just outside in the wider world.

"It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic" Aroun quietly spat as he walked. He walked slowly through the streets, with his head held high and his back straight, a mix of pride and disgust shown on his face.

The people of Ponyvile happily crossed streets to avoid Aroun, and Foals huddled behind their mothers in fear of the dark colt that walked nearby. There was a smell in the air as Aroun walked by, a smell he knew so well, and he loved it; it was the sweet smell of fear, they feared him, they didn't hate him, they didn't love him, they were afraid of him- his snake like eyes, his bat like wings and his foul sneer that he gave them, In this; they were wise.

It didn't take long to arrive at the library, Aroun approved the door, looked from side to side, and with a few hard and sharp bangs; he knocked.

"One Moment!" yelled a voice from inside, it was Twilight Sparkle, she always did this when Aroun came, he would knock, and she would panic and try to arrange things to look orderly and impressive, Aroun wondered sometimes if she was trying to somehow impress him, or maybe she was just a crazed perfectionist; proudly the latter of the two.

"Please hurry up Twilight, I have important things to attend to, I can't wait for you all day" Called Aroun as he rolled his eyes at the door, then there was a crash, a loud BANG and a scream.

Aroun just stood there and waited, all was silent for a moment and then with creak the door opened and revealed a purple unicorn standing on the other side, she smiled warmly at Aroun, who just kept his unimpressed and bored look as he stared at her.

"Has my order shown up yet?" Droned Aroun, Twilight looked like she just had a stroke for a short second but she then snapped herself back to life.

"Oh yes, ummm, on moment Aroun" She ran off into the home/library and galloped up the stairs. Aroun swiftly walked inside, he looked around and pulled a few books from the shelf with his magic, he flicked through the pages as Twilight has her normal fit when she thought she had misplaced the book.

As she went on, sending books flying searching the upstairs area for Aroun's order, Aroun himself put the book he was looking at down, then slowly walk over to a chair, a red glow appeared around it and it started to float, he then took a moment to get it placed correctly on the correct sport on the floor, he sat down and.

"3…2…1" There was a cry of joy, a crack, a cry and Twilight came plummeting down from the top floor and crashed onto the pillow, Twilight took a moment to get her shake her head and then looked up at Aroun with a shy smile and a blush appeared over her cheeks.

"Every time Twilight, Every time" Aroun said blankly.

"Sorry, I was reading it, it's an interesting book, I may even order the whole collection of "Bunketon's Theory of evolution" Twilight said queerly with a cute smile. In a flash the book was taken from her grasp by Aroun and placed in his saddlebag.

"Thank you for getting it Twilight, but I am sorry to tell you it is not a collection, Bunketon died before he could continue his works" Twilight got up and gave a small little sigh.

"Shame, but I can still get another copy of that book for my library" she gave a smile and turned around; looking at the pillow, then see turned back and lowered her head.

"Really, thanks for that" Aroun just waved a hoof dismissively and turned to leave, he was just about to walk out the door and go to his next stop when Twilight's voice called after him.

"You know Aroun, your always welcome, you should come into town more often. I know Rainbow Dash would like it, and Pinkie would love to see you more at her parties" Aroun smiled, it wasn't one of his fakes smiles, it was a genuine smile.

"Maybe I will, you lot are worth a few laughs, but I think I'll keep away from Pinkie's parties. Last time I woke up with a maids outfit on, in Dr. Hooves's bed, he still won't leave me alone" Said Aroun, muttering the last part. Aroun then said his last Goodbyes and left; leaving Twilight to her works.

The next thing on Aroun's list was pie, Apple pie, Aroun ate his last piece of apple pie last night, and he preferred to keep a steady supple of apple pie in his home, he had no shame in admitting that he enjoyed the taste of the Apple family's pies and almost all there homemade food, well, that and he had a – history with the family, mainly the siblings Applejack and Big Mac, with Applejack, Aroun always got a silent laugh when she was around, as Rainbow Dash had stated once, there was a "Tension" Between himself and Applejack, but he had no real idea what type, but it was something, well, he had better thing to worry about anyway.

And with that. Aroun started on his way to the farm.


End file.
